On Set Secrets
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Syo is auditioning for Hyuuga's new feature film, the only problem is the role is for a girl. After Natsuki finished dressing him there was hardly any way of knowing the difference, but somehow Ryuuya saw. How does the audition go over? What does Ryuuga think of Syoko? Requested by RedSnow4


**This is a requested story for RedSnow4, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**On Set Secrets**

"It itches," I whined under my breath. Natsuki, never let his grinning façade fall, turned to look at me and slapped my arm.

"I don't care," he said through his teeth. Shut up and act girlie," he suggested, taking my arm and linking it with his own. I shook my head. No matter how much I wanted this gig there didn't seem to be a way for me to wipe the chagrin look from my face. Natsuki was enjoying himself at least; he was like a kid in candy store surrounded by the movie set. Even better, he seemed to be clinging to my arm for dear life, obviously out of the desire to hold me. I shrugged him off carefully. He couldn't be, shouldn't be, hanging all over me, even when I was dressed like a girl.

I shimmied the static fabric down and itched my heel with the back of my shoe. Natsuki looked at me disappointedly. He expected me to be a better female. I hated to disappoint him, but I was born a guy for a reason. I sighed and plastered on that fake smile that he'd convinced me to use. My bow in my hair was beginning to tickle my forehead as we reached the end of the line.

Natsuki was posing as my brother bringing me to my first movie audition. Natsuki claimed that he looked just enough like me for it to work. We had fake information all printed out and in a sealed envelope just for this event. I was nervous but Natsuki told me that it just helped my little girl alibi even more. I wasn't sure whether I should be flattered or enraged by this comment.

"No, you're not what we're looking for. No, please leave. Oh, no no no no no," a man said, pointing at various young girls, causing them to begin to bawl before their mothers dragged them away. I put my hands at my sides, gripping the fabric in my tiny hands and putting on the cutest face I thought possible. Luckily, the man walked right past me without a second glance, unfortunately my face had other repercussions.

"Excuse me," Natsuki cried, "I'll be right back," he muttered covering his bloody nose as he ran to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently in the line. Soon I had reached the front of the line and just as I was about to step up Natsuki arrived his face clean and his smile wide yet again.

"Next," the director yelled. I confidently strode up to the tape line on the floor. They looked at me for a moment then motioned for me to turn. I did as they wished, hoping that they weren't looking for a curvaceous girl, because I certainly wasn't that by any stretch of the imagination.

"She's just how I imagined my sister!" yelled Hyuuga as he entered the room. I felt a huge grin grow on my face as I contained my desire to run up to him screaming. He examined me as I twirled around again for their eyes.

"Yes, I do see what you see," a man mumbled into his clasped fist. I giggled, for a moment doubted myself that I was a boy. They nodded and waved a hand. Natsuki took his as a hint to continue on. He went to hand my information over to someone at the desk as I waited idly, leaning back on the little heels and stamping forward on the ground repeatedly to calm my nerves.

"Syo," someone whispered. I snapped my head up. They'd caught me. Hyuuga-sensei was staring at me around the corner. I glanced at him with an innocent glint in my eye. He waved a hand at me. I raised an eyebrow. Before following him I looked over my shoulder at Natsuki and sprinted out of the room. Hyuuga-sensei took my arm and dragged me off to a conference room down the hall. Once we were alone and the door was closed he was comfortable enough to speak.

"Syo, I know it's you," he confessed.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I just really wanted to be in a movie with you," I explained, feeling suddenly very ridiculous with this dress on. He shook his head knowingly at me.

"I'm not going to say anything." I looked at him in shock. Why the hell not? I had to be breaking countless rules right now. Shining Saotome wouldn't be too happy hearing about this either. I brushed the blonde wig from my face and stared at him imploringly.

"If I may… why not?" I inquired of him. He shrugged and smiled.

"I admire your drive," he said. I nodded. "No, that's a lie," he rebuked. I was confused now. "I just want the chance to work with you Syo, I happen to think that you're a talented young boy."

I felt the strong urge to fan-girl the moment I heard the words. My heart began to flutter and my eyes began to water. My face was turning red I was sure of it as he stared at me. I was glad that I'd conquered my fear. I was going to get the chance to work with my idol, my teacher, my hero.

"Th-thank you Sensei," I stuttered, with a low bow. He watched me and made a small half grin.

"I'll do everything I can to put in the good word for you," he promised. I nodded avidly as he opened the door and motioned for me to return to Natsuki. I walked down the hall with curious thoughts floating in my mind. Why had he done that? I didn't know what had brought it on. I wasn't complaining though. I was going to get the chance to star in a feature film with Hyuuga-sensei. This was a dream come true.

"Syoko," Natsuki reprimanded, calling me by my 'girl' name. I came and sat beside him, not saying a word in reply. He looked at me with a sort of fascination as we waited, never once letting his eyes stray. It wasn't much longer until we were called back into the room for a cold read.

I again stepped up to the tape line, this time with a script in my hands. I nervously twiddled as they discussed which scene they were going to do. Natsuki sat, silently in the back of the room, once again staring at me invasively.

"Shinomiya-san, I didn't know you had a sister," Hyuuga-sensei remarked, picking up his script and looking over his lines.

"What? Oh, yeah, isn't she cute?" he asked. Hyuuga smiled and nodded to Natsuki. I blushed furiously at the sight of this.

"Start from the top of page four," the man at the end of the table instructed. I flipped to the page and waited for Hyuuga to say his line.

"In the case that I don't make it out alive, tell Mom I love her," Hyuuga read, his emotion so intense even in the cold read that I almost teared up listening to him. I opened my mouth in response just as a panting intern slammed open the door with a paper in his hand. Everyone turned and stared, including me.

"The director," he stated, wiping his brow. "The director changed the script. It's a stroke of brilliance. Hyuuga-san's character has a brother, not a sister," he managed to spit out. The group at the table sighed. I felt my face scrunch up as I covertly reached up to wipe my eye.

"It's too bad Syoko," Ryuuga muttered. "You were going to get the part." I managed a thankful smile. Even though every inch of my being wanted to leave that room to stop embarrassing myself in front of Ryuuga it took Natsuki's pulling to drag me from the room.

We sat in the car and I began to cry. I didn't want any of Natsuki's sympathy. I just sat in the backseat with the wig in my lap and tears streaming down my face. I was so close. I had that role in my grasp. I was going to work with my hero. I sniffled and wiped my nose, falling into a sob again.

"Syo, stop crying," Natsuki demanded, I looked at him with hurt evident in my eyes. "You can just go back tomorrow as a boy."

Natsuki had a point. I unconsciously smiled. Something told me Ryuuga would like the plain Syo as his brother as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories! This was a requested story and there will be more up like it, if you're interested in one send me a PM with your favorite pairing!**


End file.
